Angry Video Game Nerd
The Angry Video Game Nerd (often called '''AVGN' because everyone is lazy'') is an alcoholic nerd and an all powerful life form that reviews classic, crappy, video shames. He can PWN Mario in 2 seconds. 2 SECONDS. He is also immortal (of course, why not?). He has all kinds of crazy stuff happening sometimes in the middle of a review, for example, Spider-Man entering his house, him fighting Jason Voorhees, him beating the $h!t out of Bugs Bunny, and a duel against a Super Mario shame possessed by a cow-like demon. He also killed Nostalgia Critic many times (but he always revives himself). Dr. Rabbit once tried to defeat him, but The Nerd destroyed him in 5 seconds! HOW EPIC! Fears The Angry Video Game Nerd has a fear for crappy video shames like Superman 64, however, one of his deepest fears is CD-I "shames" (if you want to call them a shame.) The CD-I shames he has played have nearly traumatized him. But his worst fear is ET: The Extraterrestrial (Shame) on the Atari 2600. Job He has stated that he has a job, but it is very doubtful because how else does he get to make all of these awesome reviews and still have time to work? Controversy Many parents don't like The Angry Video Game Nerd because he swears too much at crappy video shames. Parents often try to flag his videos because they do not know anything. N00bs on the Internet often try to make videos under the name "The Angry Video Game Nerd," "Irate Gamer," "Game Dude," or some other such ripoff, even though it is not The Angry Video Game Nerd. Instead it is just a stupid N00b who is desperate for attention. Irate Gamer Controversy It turns out that, according to this video, the Irate Gamer was once a huge fan of the Angry Video Game Nerd. He decided to make his own show, similar to AVGN's, as a tribute to him. However, people immediately assumed that he was just another ripoff of the Angry Video Game Nerd because the Irate Gamer never directly acknowledged his interest in AVGN's show in public. This led to the trashing of the Irate Gamer's reputation, and he decided to make a dramatic return to the world of video shame reviewers as Irate Gamer Neo. Enemies *Glitch Gremlin *Hillbilly *Bugs Bunny *Michael Myers *The Poker *Many parents *Nostalgia Critic? *Pepsiman AVGN VS TGWTG AVGN was once challenged by Nostalgia Critic to review, not a $h!tty game that sucks @ss, but instead, a movie. The movie was known as Ricky 1, it was about a make stripper who ripped off the concept of Airplane, with little success. In return, Doug Walker (AKA Nostalgia Critic, AKA NC, AKA ThatGuyWithTheGlasses, AKA TGWTG) had to review a game. They both did these tasks, had an epic fight, and became BFAFF's (best f**king angry friends forever) See also *Angry German Kid *Nostalgia Critic Category:Warriors Category:Legends Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Awesome People Category:Guys Category:Demi-gods Category:Alcoholics Category:Freaks Category:Weirdos Category:Maniacs Category:Losers Category:Internet Category:Guys from YouTube Category:Gamers Category:Stuff Category:Almost undefeatable Category:WANTED Articles Category:Galactic YouTube Rogues members Category:Heroes Category:Cool